


For Everything

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flower Language, Fluff, Friendship, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You were there for him every time he needed someone. He’s not sure when it happened, but he’s glad that it’s you.





	For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Semi knew it was a lie when he said that his position on the volleyball team didn’t bother him.

It did back then.

He can still remember the day it was announced that the official setter for Shiratorizawa was no longer him, but Shirabu. The frustration, anger, and disbelief that swirled in his eyes as he heard the announcement were reigned in check, but he couldn’t help but clench his fists tightly. It was absolutely frustrating, almost maddening how all of his hard work, dedication, and time devoted to volleyball was so easily brushed aside because he didn’t meet the standard that their coach was looking for.

He hated the looks of pity from his classmates. He hated the wary glances of the underclassmen that looked up to. But most of all he hated how he was reacting to it. He hated being so easily affected by it all. He had struggled to even maintain his composure whenever asked about it, and yet…

Semi hummed now as he was walking back home with his friends. His thoughts trailed back to those days, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was that helped him through that rough patch. As much as he wants to say that he built a bridge and got over it. It wasn’t that simple. There were days in which he just disappeared or left practice slightly early to deal with his own anger and frustration at himself.

He closed his eyes as the memories flickered back to him slowly as though he was watching an old film roll slowly replaying his life. With each moment of despair, there was always someone by his side, someone who managed to bring a small amount of light and joy into his life without being too overbearing and without overfilling him immediately after being hurt.

Your smile was his muse, and your entire being his solace. Just being near you soothed the raging soul within him, and hearing those words of support and reassurance calmed him down. He sighed as he stopped walking, effectively causing confusion to those around him.

“What’s wrong, Semi-Semi?” Tendou asked as he glanced back. Everyone saw how Semi’s gaze was filled with determination and he finally looked back at them. There’s a small smile on his lips and he answered, “Go on without me. I got an errand to run.”

He walked away calmly after bidding his friends farewell. The resurfacing of those memories were sudden, yet he couldn’t help but feel grateful to the sudden recollection. As soon as he turned the corner, he found his pace picking up speed as he rushed to the one place he knew that was still open at this time for the perfect gift. It was small in comparison to all that you’ve done for him, but it spoke volumes of the words that he was never able to express to you in person.

Now, he stands nervously at your door, phone in his hand as he rings you after you didn’t open the door. It was silent save for the slightly labored breathing as he tried to calm himself down. His heart was beating rapidly, and he knew it wasn’t just from the sprint to get here. His fingers tapped impatiently against his cell phone, only to freeze from just hearing you say his name.

“Eita-kun?”

“[F-F/N]-san,” he paused, and you asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Ah, no, I just- I have something for you, if you could answer the door..”

This is lame. He almost groaned as he realized how dumb this was. Here he was, waiting outside of your door without giving you any warning. He sighed and you answered, “Oh? I’ll be right there!”

He can tell that you’re flustered, in fact, he is too. He knows exactly what it is that impulsively made him find you, but even he thinks this is too much. Though when the door slowly opens and your head peeks out first, he finds that it’s probably all worth it.

The slight flush of pink on your cheeks from the chilly wind, and the slight eagerness and expectations made your eyes brighter. He smiled and sheepishly apologized, “Sorry for coming here without telling you.”

“No, it’s fine! Do you want to come in?”

“A-Ah, no, it’s okay. I just… wanted to give you this,” he softly answered as he hands you a chrysanthemum flower. Your eyes widened and you murmured, “It’s beautiful.”

The pale white flower was handled so delicately in your fingers and he couldn’t help it as his thoughts strayed to how beautiful you looked at that moment. Your gaze slowly returned to him and you smiled, “Thank you, Eita-kun.”

He shook his head, and he mumbled, “No, thank you.”

There’s a small hum of confusion, and he smiled, “Just.. thank you, [F/N]-san.” _For everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Dino! Thank you for extending a hand of friendship last year. I’m so thankful I got to meet you through our mutual love for flower language, and our mutual fandoms. You’re such an amazing person I hope you know that. You’re sweet, kind, and hard working. You’re always up for a good conversation or two regarding writing styles, our favorite boys, or even about academics and how busy life can be.
> 
> You helped me throughout days that were impossibly rough, and you made me smile even when I thought I couldn’t. This is for you my dear friend! <3 I love you so much!!!
> 
> Chrysanthemum’s flower meaning… “Support your friends with loyalty and love, especially when they’re facing an obstacle or recovering from a life-changing event.”


End file.
